Imaginary
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Isabel meets the Winchesters and Bobby for the first time. She assists them in hunting a conjurer witch that killed people by using their fears and worst memories, will the witch succeed or a surprise death?
1. meeting the winchesters and singer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I only own Izzy, the short-blond haired witch and the dark bitch witches that work for the evil side.

Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. I apologise if my character Isabel comes off as a _Mary Sue_ but its not intentional.

Pointers and tips will really be beneficial.

CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: SEASON 1, SEASON 2, SEASON 4-5, the final fatale, fantasy rapture and homecoming

_There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._

Isabel Cortez stopped the car near a house, there were broken cars everywhere; the thoughts travelling through her head were all jumbled so she came out of the car with her witch knife in hand as she locked the door of the car. She could sense heavy wardings around the house so she carried on stalking through the overcrowded cars. The winds of nature were coming through her; fragments of magic were coming back inside so she was feeling the strength to blow a house down. Isabel had approached the house, a devil's trap was on the front door, so this must be a hunter's home so she knocked on the door, she started hearing loud voices through the door, and this could be clairaudience, the ability to hear things from miles away. She sensed it to be _three men_ arguing about _a witch conjuring people's worst fears and finding their two friends as they have been kidnapped by dark witches_.

The door was clicking. The anticipation of knowing has curiosity running through her body as she was close enough to find her answers, she couldn't use magic to open the door as it was still inside, and only fragments were surfacing within her, the door opened to an old man throwing water at her, he dressed like a hillbilly trucker with the cap and rough grey beard. He shouted _"She's clean"._ After she was invited inside, passing the devil's trap which meant to him that she wasn't a demon. Isabel entered the small house to be pointed guns at by two other men.

The first of the two was tall and sturdy, a mop of brown hair was to his face, and his soft brown eyes would render her circle sister Jenny Blackwell with the puppy dog stare. The other man looked sternly at her with short dirty blonde hair, hazel-green eyes, quite short and slightly more muscular than the other man so the both of them put their guns down. Isabel was in a room of three hunters, her worst fear as a witch; there were three of them and one of her so she stood there like an outcast.

"What are you exactly?" the drunken old man said vulgarly

"You can tell I'm not a demon" Isabel replied

"How did you pass the wardings?" the taller man asked curiously

"I'm a witch if you mind and the name is Isabel"

"Did you plant any hex bags?" the older man winced as he was suspicious of her

"I'll assure you that I don't practice the black arts"

"Then what do you practice sweetheart" the shorter man chuckled adamantly

"Good magic but I'm powerless for a moment"

"Why"

"I just came from the pit so my magic is mute for a moment"

"Sorry about the misunderstanding, kid, I'm Bobby Singer and these boys are Sam and Dean Winchester"

"Are you conjuring people's worst fears and killing them?"

"No but I know who it is"

"Go on"

"Stephanie Hyatt, an evil witch but not an amateur"

"What do you mean?"

"The witches you deal with are amateur that sell themselves to demons but my kind are the real deal, the ones that are born into the Wicca through our families"

"How comes we've never seen you guys before?"

"Most of us are mostly blended in the shadows as we followed the rules of the Elder witches but now they have all been killed so we are free to do what we want"

"So we better hunt the bitch"

Isabel was focused on assisting the hunters in finding Stephanie; she was a witch that could conjure people's worst fears, desires and dreams to kill them which was her trade, she remembered that she was a descendent of Marco Nightshadow, the arch nemesis of Cornelius Donderos so she could be killed with a witch knife she put away.

Her face was an emotionless expression as she walked out of the house. She was getting into her new car; she was trailing behind a 1967 Impala. She changes the _Once_ CD for it to be a _Kamelot_ album, she liked this band as their music was loud and solemn, she was into the wave of intense happy euphoria washed through her senses as she was driving along, she was driving to St Pauls, Minnesota, where the police had reports of six people dying after seeing their worst fears being played over and over again, it was on a radio the witch was not familiar with, it must have been wire-tapped to a police radio so she listened to it as a seventh person was reported dead.

Isabel couldn't stand the fact that humanity was suffering for what she had let happen those for years ago when she had been eighteen years old but twenty two, her eyes reverted to a sign that welcomed people into St Pauls, she didn't know much about the hunters but from the two hours she had been out of perdition, she had learned that these humans treated each other like family, _just like her old witch circle_.


	2. the dark witch following

The cars had stopped near a deserted factory, it must be guarded with demons or dark witches so she parked the car near the sidewalk and got out. She walked around to the trunk to pour a pocketful of black iron sulphate. She had seen the hunters go inside the abandoned factory; she was extremely worried about them as they have no _witch knife of McCain_ of their own to kill Stephanie or her witch followers. Isabel entered the factory, she had separated from the hunters so she pulled out her witch knife, there were prominent footsteps as she had the knife in her hands, her eyes reverted to a figure in a black cloak, the figure pulled it off her head to expose a girl with short light red hair and blue eyes, this girl was a dark witch, judging by the satanic symbols on her cloak.

"Nicole" Isabel said sternly as she held onto her knife tightly

"Izzy, out of perdition already, I was starting to miss fantasising the idea of you in pain and suffering"

"Back off"

"I can't, my new master told me to intercept the hunters"

"For what reason"

"There is a reward for wanting both the prize vessels dead or captured"

"Why"

"Have you paid attention in Convent when explaining the War in Heaven?"

"Yes"

"So you will know what needs to happen"

"Nicole, you that Lucifer is just a story they taught us just so we can be good"

"No, he's real and walking the earth"

"So you serve the devil"

"At least he gave us dark witches a purpose unlike the Elders, who want to control us"

"So you sold yourselves to a fallen angel"

"I was born for evil as Marco Nightshadow is my ancestor as well; don't think Skyler, Tara, John and Stephanie are the only witches that are his children" she sneered as she closed her eyes. Nicole realised that she was stuck.

"Like my circle" Isabel laughed as Nicole saw the black sulphate around her

"Let me out" Nicole yelled as she was trapped in the circle

"How many are you here?"

"Only the five of us, including Steph"

"Who else?"

"Ray, Erin and Horace"

"Call them off"

"No way"

"Why not"

"This was part of Saul's plan"

"It's slaughter bitch"

"Go on then, kill me, if you do, you are no better than your wasted mother"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her get killed by an archangel, just to tell you"

"Fine I will kill you, your last words are what I needed to hear" Isabel grunted as she never hesitated to butcher the knife inside the stomach of the dark witch in the circle, she pulled it out of her as red witchlight expelled from her body as she fell dead

Isabel had stains of blood on her face as she wiped the knife with the hemline of her coat, she put the knife away.


	3. stephanie hyatt, the conjurer

Meanwhile Stephanie Hyatt, the dark demon-witch hybrid was throwing lightning bolts at the three hunters that were after her, normal human weapons were useless against her as she deflected them like bugs.

She looked at Bobby with glowing yellow eyes as they flashed; he was going to kill her with a silver knife. She started to conjure his worst memory. She conjured a mirage of the his wife Karen being possessed by a demon, she grew stronger with the fear that she mastered but he tried to push the images of Stephanie's poison out of his mind, he saw three others in black cloaks as he managed to escape from the demon-witch's power as Stephanie had disappeared. Bobby swiped a grey knife from the nerdy boy's hand to butcher him to see red light expel from his body, the two girls fled as they were afraid of being killed.

Three demons appeared in the threshold but a girl appeared in the room; she had short golden blond hair, violet eyes, white skin, she was quite tall and curvy, she was wearing black over a violet-purple coat. The girl pulled out a knife that was similar to the one he had stolen from the boy and seen on Isabel, she slaughtered all three demons with the weapon. Afterwards she scattered away before Bobby could take a look at her.

Stephanie was scattering around the factory upper level, she had been promised a reward by Saul if she had killed or captured both Winchesters; she could sense them hiding in the old manufacturing section. She had a white fireball glowing out of her hand but she put it out. She was malicious and clever; she got on her knees to place her hand on the gritty floor. Her mind flashed to the two hunters passing here. Psychometry was a blessing. Stephanie threw a slight strop of her own failure to catch two simple hunters that are destined to be the vessels of Michael and Lucifer so she ruffled her black short strapless dress.

"Come on; let's make this a little easier. I'll let you two bumpkins go if you back off my race" Stephanie cackled maliciously as she was marching through the designated area

"No way, emo bitch" Dean said sarcastically

"Dean, always the chauvinist pig. I bet witches don't respect you"

"Why are you killing people?"

"To bring the both of you to me so evil doesn't rest" she shouted as a wave of her hand, telekinetically brought the two hunters to her in a flash. She started to focus in her deep twisted sub-consciousness to see what their worst memories were.

_Wyoming. Where Azazel, the yellow eyed demon brought his special children to kill each other for the right to lead an army of demons, the unexpected winner Jake, a soldier has cruelly stabbed Sam in the back, the pain, the grief and the suffering Dean had to go through was being repeated over and over again, the courtesy of Ms Hyatt. _

_After the reunion hunt with his brother; Sam had wanted to grasp the concept of a normal life away from the family business to focus on studying in Stanford. When he rested peacefully, drops of blood hit his face, he looked up to see his girlfriend Jess pinned to the ceiling then incinerated, the same way his mother had been killed, the sorrow, anguish and distress was emotionally played by Stephanie. _


	4. kill that bitch!

On the other hand; Isabel was stalking the third wing of the unoccupied factory to see one dark witch cremated and three dead people, who are assumed to be demons. She sees that they have been killed by witch knife, judging by the wounds. _"Poor souls"_ she thought as she didn't know that this witch George was being manipulated by the clan of Saul Kenton. She saw Bobby standing, looked as if he has seen a ghost so he brushed off the dark dust from the factory of his shoulders as he saw the hard-faced witch.

"Where have you been?" Bobby asked

"Killed a witch that followed me" Isabel replied

"Some girl came in with a knife like yours to kill the demons"

"What did she look like?"

"Short blond do and violet eyes" he said as Isabel looked stunned

"Jenny Blackwell, she's still alive"

"What do you mean?"

"She was in the same circle as me but I thought she died along with many others"

"I got him with this" he said as he showed her the witch knife he had taken from him

"There are other witches as well so be careful"

"The boys are hunting the yellow-eyed bitch"

"Without a witch sword, she will kill them"

"Should I come along?"

"No thanks, I know Stephanie and her kind so I can handle it"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Her powers can bring up terrible memories for them"

Isabel departed from the elderly hunter as she is to kill Stephanie on her own, rushing through the staircase of the factory, her mind was pulsing, must be magic trying to hallucinate her to see things that are not real. She tripped over a step which caused a small cut from her left leg; it was bleeding so she whipped it with her coat. She pulled her knife out as she was creeping until she could hear loud cries which were masculine; she feared Stephanie had killed them already. When she made it to the upper level of the abandoned factory, she could see the witch holding her hands at the two hunters as she was obstinately focused.

Isabel never knew much about conjuring but to stop it, she would have to kill the witch doing it. The tortured suffering was present as the dark witch was fixated on agonizing Sam and Dean with their darkest memories playing over and over again like a VCR, she laughed mechanically as she had no idea that a familiar face has returned from perdition. Isabel was sneaking behind her to puncture the knife behind her spine. Stephanie bellowed as red light expelled from her as she fell dead when the knife was pulled out from her.


	5. the end of the hunt

When Stephanie's body was cremated ablaze along with the demons that died, the braid haired witch was outside of the back of the factory with the hunters, she had started to feel isolated for not having magic, if she did them she would have helped sooner. In her mind she was starting to think if she would get it back. Her car had been smashed, the glass was broken all over the place, she looked at the writing on the hood _'IT WILL END'_, the message was quiet cryptic and effective. Isabel opened the trunk to see most of the stuff was intact. She was saddened that her first proper car had been ruined by stubborn witches. Bobby had to get back on the road with a ride from a hunter friend in the area because a radio picked as _a virgin boy in Kansas has been murdered_. _"Take it easy kid" _he said to Isabel as she was baffled. She remembered that Jenny talked in the same tone when she was around the circle.

"You lost" Isabel heard Sam say to her as she looked at the ashes on the ground

"You don't mind if I ride with you and your brother" Isabel replied to the question

"I'm not sure if he would approve"

"I won't be any trouble, only until I find the answers I need"

"You do know it's the end of the world"

"You mean like the apocalypse"

"Yep"

"Why"

"Because two stubborn ass archangels can't work out their issues" Dean joked

"I've heard the Michael and Lucifer feud in Convent"

"What is the Convent?"

"It's Coventry, a witching school in New Hampshire"

"Why are your buddies involved?"

"I'll assure you that the witches in black are not my friends or in white for that matter"

"Aren't they the good guys?"

"No, they are soldiers for the dictation of magic, which the Elders have been doing for three thousand years; this means that we are not as free as humans to do as we wish"

"Are there any witches in the middle?"

"I doubt some of my friends are still alive but Jenny is"

"So you're a lone witch"

"I just come out of Hell and I'm human for now. I'm useless to the two of you without my powers"

"Look, _Sabrina_, you saved our asses from the emo bitch so you've earned our trust"

"Thanks for your kindness and generosity" she said as she opened the trunk of the Beetle to take out all the stuff Simone had given her from the back to the trunk of the Impala, she had the book of Cornelius Donderos in her hands. She got into the back of the car as she sat at the backseat on the right. She had a duffel bag next to her.

Isabel wasn't sure on what Sam and Dean were thinking of her. She wasn't a telepath like Penny Flame so she couldn't need minds or control them; she was looking through the pages of the book as the older hunter was driving rigorously; the pages should all the things Cornelius knew about the supernatural universe, there were spells, rituals, information about charms, enchantments and trinkets in the language of the Old Religion which was old Latin. Her fingers were tracing through the book's pages as if they were as valuable as diamonds, page by page she hoped of finding a spell or a solution to her problem.

The car momentarily stopped at a motel on the west side of St Pauls. The witch started to feel uncomfortable in hanging around with two men that were twice her age and were human which meant that the word would get out so she is the Wicca's most wanted. It was dark outside; the sun has been replaced by the pitch blackness of the sky, clustered with little white bright stars. Isabel exited the Impala holding onto her great-great grandfather's book in her arms. She also collected a duffel bag from the back.


	6. sleeping beauty

The inside of the motel wasn't as terrible as she expect it to be. It was semi-tidy as she saw a blanket on a long couch, she had the bag. She put the book on the coffee table. Isabel got into the motel bathroom to get changed into a long black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. She had a glance at the red handprint on her wrist as she washed the dirt of her face under the sink, the braids were still intact but messy as it was her only reminder of Adele Wilson, her best friend and circle sister, she loved her more than anything in the world, she doesn't know _if Adele was still alive or dead?_

She came out of the bathroom with the bag in hand; the witch sat on the couch to read the journal, she was so fascinated with Mr Donderos's work, a blue light was glowing from the necklace she had been wearing for the day, she had never seen it before but it has happened when the gas station exploded and now.

A phoenix mark was on her right arm as she pulled the short sleeve, it was a mark her father Paulo and grandfather Julio had on their arms. Isabel wondered into the book as the hunters were talking to each other. Her eyes were closing as her lids were dropping over her emerald green irises. Isabel had fallen asleep with the book.

Known for being curious about the Wiccan book that Isabel had; Sam slipped it out of her calm hands, sat in the table near the kitchen area to start reading it himself, he was prolonged on how a warlock from the medieval times could know so much about the supernatural world in this book, spells, knowledge, family markings like the phoenix mark on Isabel's arm which is similar to the one in the book. He stumbled on a page _"How to restore a witches magic",_ it said _"thy magic is to be restored by the touch of an angel for the spell to work, containing no side effects for the witch or angel involved in this ritual_." He closed the book to look at his brother on his laptop, preferably looking at _Asian Busty Beauties_ so he didn't bother to ask. Cornelius Donderos must have been the smartest witch on Earth by the sheer volume of his journal or as witches call the book of shadows.

"This stuff's in great detail" Sam said observantly as he looked at the book

"You're still a dork, leave the book alone" Dean joked as he had an interest in the book

"Why"

"Isabel the teenage witch will wake up soon; she'll get angry and gank us with that knife"

"She's sound asleep so be quiet"

"How are we supposed to put the magic back in the witch?"

"I've found something while you were jerking off" he said as he showed him the page

"How do we do it?"

"It says an angel's touch is to awaken magic"

"Are there any side effects?"

"No, none at all"

"Why trust this book?"

"Dean, the man knows what he's talking about"

"I'm not putting Cas at risk"

"She can really help us with these witch problems"

"If we get huggy bear to work his angel mojo on her"

"If it's for the greater good"

"What if she can hear us?"

"Not really, she's asleep"

"Good thing I stole this from the emo bitch" Dean said as he showed his younger brother the witch knife

"We're gonna need it"

Isabel wasn't asleep, her eyes were closed as she could hear what the Winchesters were talking about, and it was how her magic can be restored so she never thought that there would be hope in front of her nose. Isabel started to remember her father watching a humanised TV programme called _'Sabrina the Teenage Witch'_, it was all acted but it was her father's guilty pleasure. The sound of fluttering wings was prominent; she could sense her necklace glowing inside of her, she didn't think it was a bird that entered but something _bigger_.

"Thank god, you're here, these problems with witches in black are bothering us" she heard Dean say politely

"They are the followers of a red-eyed demon named Saul Kenton" a monotone voice replied smoothly

"How can we kill him?" Sam asked as she was still heeding

"The only bow and arrow of Heaven but it's lost"

"Who had it?"

"A sister Kristel, she ran away from the Garrison"

"Why"

"She will be brought back for re-education"

"Poor angel, do you know where she is?"

"Unfortunately she was the last to be seen with the weapon but I have to find it"

"We saw a golden edge bow and arrow earlier"

"Who possessed it?"

"Sabrina the teenage witch sleeping over there"

"You guys have saved Heaven's sword"

"What?"

"There is an ancient prophecy among the witches of the Old Religion that dictates two witches will be the swords of either Heaven or Hell according to bloodline. The sword of Hell is the last of the Doomflower line of black magic but the sword of Heaven is the last of the Donderos line of white magic"

"So she's it"

"Unfortunately she doesn't know her potential of great power"

"What about the other witch?"

"The angels are looking for her but she will be killed"

"So we are not the only ones who have to fight"

"No"

"What's next?"

"Kill the clan of Saul Kenton"

"Why"

"They are guarding Hell's sword closely"

"What are these knives?"

"The sword of McCain, a priest in 1600 Ireland made these for white witches to fight their satanic counterparts"

"I took it from the emo bitch Stephanie"

"The demon Saul is the most powerful of the six but he can be killed but I need to do this. Isabel has been chosen since birth"

"What else is there?"

"The scripture also states that the archdemons rise at the same time as Lucifer"

"More upper level demons, great"


	7. written in the stars

Isabel blinked as she could feel her magic awakening from its suspense; the touch was a burning sensation on her abdominal area as the mystical force as flowing inside of her again, with her eyes drifting in and out of being closed and open. She could sense the pieces of herself coming back together like a jigsaw puzzle since she first fell into Hell. The purity of the white magic was rushing through her like a river. She had been half-asleep and half-awake so she started to hear whispering, little fragments of a harp playing beautifully as she was hearing the little noises in between the harp's wondrous sounds and music.

Sam was convinced that Castiel had done something wrong by the tense tension in the atmosphere between them. Isabel wasn't waking up; she was just lying there, all innocent and porcelain like a doll, she has been still since the angel tries the instructions in Cornelius's book of spells. It has been five minutes, she looked like a buttercup fairy, and the sapphire blue necklace was glowing brightly around her neck, _what was it?_

The book's page was turned to the weapons of the Wicca, specifically the knives witches carry to defend themselves against their darker counterparts, the swords were different to the angel swords, and these could kill witches which can be a good use for witch hunts. Tomorrow would be just a regular job involving a ghost, vampire nest, werewolf or shapeshifter but this current problem with witches was becoming an irritation since they were causing a lot of the supernatural chaos recently.

Both brothers always though witches were whores, who sold their souls to demons for power, who could have known people could be born into the Wiccan like Isabel or the emo bitch Stephanie for that matter. Sam's face frowned as he was looking through the pages of the book, it was a Wiccan encyclopaedia by the volume of it, this could have the answers to kill the witches in black, at every hunt, young people in white would always be following him and Dean, after each job that involved witches. Little flutter of eyes were opening, a feminine groan was the sound he could hear from the girl on the couch.

Isabel was waking up on the motel couch; her eyes were open as the frumpy lids were not allowing her to stay awake. She sat up to feel nausea in her head, must have been from getting the magic back or Hell's memories surfacing, the pain, suffering and torture she enduring in perdition for the lives of her friends that were stuck on Earth.

Isabel watched as the necklace was shining brightly for some bizarre reason. Her mind was travelling though many things, she senses a presence nearby, pulling out the witch knife from the duffel bag swiftly to point it towards a man she had never seen before, he was quite tall and lean with black hair, bright blue eyes that looked like her sapphire necklace. She started to surrender her knife as she sensed that he wasn't a demon or a witch so she sat down back on the couch.

"I know you're not gonna kill me so what are you exactly, no demon or witch from my senses" Isabel said subtlety as she ran her fingers through her messy braids

"Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord" the man replied adamantly as he sat beside her

"Great, another one of you" she snapped to herself

"Why the rage towards my kind"

"I had a friend. Who was angel, she left me to die" she started to feel her eyes sting, water started slowly dropping from them

"My sister Kristel had no choice; we abide by obedience and do as we are told by superiors"

"What about you, do you follow the sucky rules" she smiled

"No; I have grasped the concept of free will and friendship" he said as Isabel started to realise that he wasn't as diligent as Kirstel

"You gave me my powers back, why" she started questioning the angel next to her

"They say you are the last descendent of Cornelius Donderos and the weapon we need to defeat Saul"

"He must be running things around now" she complimented her nemesis

"Saul and his clan are untraceable to angels, hidden quite well" he said as he placed his hand on her knee, shockwaves hit her as if she had an electric shock

"Please…..don't, it's hard for me to be close to other people" she spoke softly, his eyes were piercing her inside, she gradually started feel….a glance of tenderness

"I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition"

"Thank you…; I thought I was never getting out" Isabel whispered as she held both her hands

"You have faith; it's how I found you, you are a witch judging by the pentagram marking on your arm" he said as he looked at her mark on her left arm

"I'm curious, what's with the tax accountant get up"

"It's my visage"

"He must have been a devout man to have wanted this"

"He was"

"Where is Kristel?" she asked as she wondered about her angel friend that came to her in the war of darkness

"She is on Earth, with others they are looking for you"

"Why"

"To presume your role as Heaven's weapon but you have a choice, to follow fate or grasp freedom" he said as Isabel started question what the angel was suggesting to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Isabel started to sense a flicker in her soul, the white-golden light within her shone. She was lying down on the couch, with the ratty blanket on her; all she wanted was to sleep

"I'm curious about the human way of hunting, is it done with such bravado and brutality" she said obviously

"It is but you will learn"


	8. protecting her new human friends

"_This girl is just like any other human Kirstel, she is nothing but a vessel" a brute female voice said angrily in Isabel's head as she started listening to something she has caught _

"_I left her to die because of Father" she heard Kristel's gritty voice reply _

"_Sister, you must not sympathise with the hairless apes, you will fall" _

"_Mabel, you speak of Isabel with such wrath and disgust, why"_

"_She has tainted your mind into thinking such human digressions; she is leading you to Fall"_

"_Sister, you must retrain yourself, wrath is one of the seven deadly sins"_

"_So is lust, Kristel, be careful, you are my favourite sister and I don't want you to share the same fate as Anna and Lucifer"_

"_I have no time to waste with your nonsense"_

"_Sister, we are creations of God, not what Man has imagined us to be, friendly, with emotions or even with these Neanderthals" the wrathful womanly voice said as the connection in her head stopped_

"Hey, _Sabrina_, you OK" she heard the bravado in Dean she recognised as she returned to her normal state, she was sitting up on the couch

"I was as you say drifting" Isabel replied as she realised that what happened must be a day-dream

"You looked as if you were listening to something"

"I think I can hear angels, it's enhanced" she said as she placed her hand on her head

"Man, what is it, telepathy" Sam asked curiously

"As the sword of Heaven she is developing irregular powers" Castiel said anxiously as he was observing her confused facial expression

"How can I stop it?" she asked

"It's mandatory she is in our protection from the other angels"

"If it's any assurance, for the time being, I would like to learn your ways of hunting"

"Looks like _Sabrina_ wants to learn our ways, don't think so, the witchy tattoos are starting to scare me" the older hunter grunted as he walked into the bedroom, leaving Isabel feeling deflated

"What's his problem?"

"It's the fact that you are in the Wicca, he's not a fan of witches, neither is he"

"Why"

"Both have bad history with witches so don't be too offended"

"I'm used to the scrutiny from mer people and my own white Wiccan people; they think I am the devil because of who I am" she said sadly, it reminded her of her exes Graham and Noah

"How did you get into Hell?"

"It's a long story; don't have the time to tell it, it involves the betrayal of my own mother, a catastrophic war and Hellhounds"

"Don't want to put salt in the wounds"

"You're right, you shouldn't, I lost a lot, my friends, the ones I called family and I don't know if the others are still alive" she started to cry on her own, tears were prominent

"It's alright sparkles; you won't be taken by the angels"

"Thanks, I'm starting to reconsider my belief in these holy creations that are supposed to protect us but I'm not glitter or anything that sparkles for that matter" Isabel said innocently as she was confused to why the boy with the demon blood called her sparkles, this must be awkward for the both of them.

Isabel started to think, the past that she resisted to forget when she was in Hell was tough. She was observant as she was inside the motel bedroom of the hunters she grew to be some-what friendly with for the last few hours, she placed trinkets on the side of their beds, and they were protective charms against witches that had the power of possession, astral projection and curses, she had a conscious thought to protect them as they had taken her in as a regular person, not a spellcaster they would hunt.

Her emerald eyes reverted to the angel that stared at her, he was watching the boys as he was their angel, she looked at the window to see the night stars shining brightly, she starts to drift into the idea that some of them could be the souls of the friends and family she has lost in the war, for Isabel it sucked to be stuck on Earth when her late friends are in the safe comforts of Heaven or some of the unlucky were suffering in Hell for their sins.

Isabel's arms were starting to feel cold, must be the fluctuating heating system in the motel. The feeling of the chills were prominent as she could feel a warm touch on her hand, her soul was burning brightly as her ambience was making her feel happy and content, it was the happiest she has ever been, she turned around for it to be the angel that saved her from Hell, he was holding her hand gently, little hairs on her arms were standing up.

Then Isabel started sobbing, her eyes were filled of tears as the feelings of guilt were flooding back, her passive emotions were sprouting from the confines of suppression. Her hands were above her eyes, she didn't want to be seen as weak or sedimental. Her head was rested on his shoulder as his arms were around her.

_For the first time, Isabel started to realise what it feels to be cared and loved. _


End file.
